Take a Hintღ
by Obsesin-Pocky23
Summary: Tres chicas, todas con un estúpido y común problema para muchachas hermosas como ellas. ¿Por qué algunos chicos no entienden...que no están interesadas? ღOne-shot.ღ Song-fic.ღ


_¡Hoooola! ¡Otra vez aquí con un Song-fic/ One-shot!_

_¿Se nota que no tengo nada mejor que hacer con mi vida? Pues así es e.e'_

_What-ever xd _

_**Disclaimer: Nada aquí me pertenece, sólo la historia.**_

* * *

**—Vamos, Miyako, acepta—**Rogaba un muchacho mientras se ponía delante de ella y le lanzaba una mirada de súplica.

**—Ya te he dicho que no, Hiro—**Le respondió ella tratando de sonar lo más amable posible y dándole una sonrisa fingida.

**— ¿Entonces por qué mejor no sales conmigo? —**Preguntó esperanzado otro chico que apareció de la nada al lado de ella.

**—No, gracias**

**—Oh, vamos. Ya es hora de que aceptes a alguien, Miyako**

**—No estoy interesada—**Respondió ya con un leve tic en su párpado izquierdo y con su, aún presente, sonrisa falsa.

**—Pero es que no lo entendemos, ¿Es que acaso no te gustan los chicos? —**Preguntó uno que acababa de salir de los arbustos, provocando que la muchacha casi se caiga para atrás. _‹‹Algún día de estos terminaré volviéndome como Kaoru y los golpearé a todos››_Pensó la rubia.

**—Ya les ha dicho que no, ahora lárguense—**Y, como si hubiese sido invocada, apareció la tan aclamada pelinegra.

**—E-Es Kaoru Mat-Matsubara—**La señaló uno de los idiotas con temor de que le rompieran su "hermoso" rostro.

**—Me-Mejor nos vamos**

**—Sí, mejor háganlo, estúpidos—**En menos de un parpadeo ya no había nadie frente a ella, a excepción de su amiga.

**—Pff Gracias, Kaoru—**Agradeció la rubia de diecisiete años con una profunda mirada de alivio.

**—No importa, aunque ya deberías dejar de darles falsas esperanzas—**Se cruzó de brazos y cambió su peso de un pie al otro.

**— ¡Yo no hago eso! Ellos son los que se crean historias.**

**—Bueno, ¿Sabías que según los rumores ya perdiste tu virginidad con ese tal Hotaru del grado superior? **

**— ¡¿QUÉ?! —**Se escandalizó**— ¡NO ME LO CREO! ¡ARG! ¡ESTOY HARTA!**

**Minutos después.**

_‹‹Ya me cansé de esos tipos sin vida propia, como dice Kaoru. ¿No pueden perseguir a alguien más? ¡Dios!››_Pensó mientras iba de camino a casa.

**—Hola, Miyako—****_‹‹_**_Y hablando de…››__**— **_**Te ves cansada ¿Puedo comprarte una bebida? —**Ofreció amablemente un chico más del club de fans de la muchacha.

**—No, gracias. Adiós—**Respondió ya algo molesta. _‹‹ ¿Qué nunca se van?›› _En eso vio a tres chicos de la escuela acercarse por la izquierda y a otro más, que ya había visto antes, acercarse por el lado contrario. Todos con cara de tarados a los que les iban a regalar un _pony_.

_‹‹Ay, no ¡¿Por qué?!››_

**En otra calle, con una fastidiada pelirroja.**

**— ¡Ya vete, Randy! —**Le gritó, ya harta de tanto balbuceo por parte de él. Hace unas horas había reprobado el primer examen en su vida por estar pensando en el idiota del Rowdy rojo y ahora venía otro más estúpido a hablarle de querer volver a salir con ella después de haberle terminado hace tres meses. Ah, no ¡No, señor!

**—Por favor, Momoko. No te hagas la difícil—**Le dijo, tomándola por la cadera y acercándola hacia sí.

**— ¡Suéltame! Déjame en paz, ¡¿Me oíste?! —**Lo empujó y empezó a caminar más rápido en dirección a su casa, nunca había deseado más llegar ahí. Para su suerte el tipejo no la siguió, pero para su desgracia se encontró con otro aún peor.

**—Oh, Momoko ¿Qué tal? —**Sí, podrá sonar amable y todo lo que quieras pero ese chico era incluso más desagradable que los pies del profesor Utonio. Y eso ya es decir mucho.

**—Hola, Dexter—**Hizo una mueca del excesivo desagrado que sentía, pero intento apaciguarla con una fingida sonrisa. Ese muchacho había salido con ella hace apenas un mes ¡Y la cortó a la semana sin razón aparente! ¿Y ahora encima se atreve a hablarle? Este está loco de remate**—Ya me voy así que, si no te molesta, ¡Adiós! —**Se despidió con fingida amabilidad.

**—Espera—**La detuvo tomándola del brazo. _‹‹Muérete, idiota››_Pensó, más respiró hondo y se contuvo de decirlo.

**— ¿Qué quieres?**

**—Bueno, sólo quería decirte que lamento haber…**

**—"Terminado contigo y ****_bla bla bla_****" Sí, sí. Sólo vete ¿Está bien?**

**_En una calle un poco más lejana. Con una pelinegra aburrida que decidió ir a tomar algo._**

Se detuvo en el parque frente a un puesto de batidos y esperó en la fila hasta que llegara su turno.

**—Un batido de chocolate—**Pidió bruscamente cuando ya hubo llegado al primer lugar.

**—Enseguida—**Apenas le entregaron su orden, visualizó una banca que no era ocupada por nadie y se fue a sentar. Dejó su mochila a un lado y empezó a beber de su popote. Estaba vestida con un jean oscuro algo ajustado, zapatillas amarillo verdosas, su gorra verde al revés, el cabello lacio natural, un mini vestido verde limón sin manga alguna que sus amigas le obligaron a usar porque perdió una apuesta y una casaca deportiva color verde que se había negado a quitarse.

_‹‹Ag, maldita blusa. Estoy demasiado incómoda››_Pensó. Luego de unos minutos de tranquilidad, alzó la vista y vio como un tarado, aunque sexy, chico la estaba mirando desde unos metros más allá. Este se encontraba con un grupo de amigos y, al darse cuenta de que la pelinegra se había percatado de su presencia, se separó de ellos y comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

**—Hola, preciosa**

**—Piérdete, idiota—**Contestó desinteresadamente, para luego darle otro sorbo a su malteada.

**—Oye, no seas tan ruda, nena. Ya sé ¿Cuál es tu signo? El mío es Aries.**

**— ¿Estás sordo o qué? ¡Lárgate! —**Ordenó.

**—No creo que en verdad quieras eso.**

**—Créeme, eso es lo que más quiero ahora—**Se colgó la pequeña mochila al hombro y se levantó en dirección al basurero que había en la esquina para botar su envase ya vacío.

**—Vamos, linda—**La volteó de un hábil y rápido movimiento, provocando que la pelinegra rebotara contra el pecho de él y que sus labios quedaran peligrosamente cerca, al punto de sentir su aliento **— ¿Por qué mejor no salimos algún día? Dime ¿Cuál es tu número?**

**—En primera: No me llames linda—**Lo empujó no demasiado fuerte, últimamente trataba de controlarse ante la violencia**—Segundo: Jamás en mi vida saldría contigo, y tercero: Estás imbécil si crees que te daré mi número—**Empezó a caminar de vuelta a su casa y, cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos, medio gritó**—Ah, por cierto, come una menta ¿Quieres? —**Se fue dejando al chico totalmente humillado frente al resto de personas del parque.

_‹‹Idiota››_

**Al día siguiente. Instituto.**

_‹‹ ¡ARG!››_Primer pensamiento conjunto de la tarde. ¿Razones?

Primero: Miyako volvió a ser rodeada por la conglomeración de idiotas de la semana.

Segundo: Uno de los ex novios de la pelirroja sigue intentando convencerla de volver.

Y Tercero: Un imbécil que quiere salir con Kaoru la anda persiguiendo por todo el instituto.

**— ¡Ya déjame en paz! —**Caminaba estresada por los pasillos del lugar, ansiosa por quitarse a ese bicho engreído.

**—No hasta que me digas que sí—**La perseguía con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón, sin mostrar el más mínimo cansancio.

**— ¡No, no voy a salir contigo, Mitch!**

**— ¡Por dios, Kaoru! ¡Solo una cita!**

**— ¡He dicho que no! ¿Eres retrasado mental o qué?**

**— ¡Sal conmigo! **

**— ¡Mierda, que no! —**Llegó al aula de música, que era el curso que le tocaba en ese momento, y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

**— ¡Oye, yo también estoy en esta clase! —**Volvió a abrir la puerta bruscamente.

**— Carajo.**

**Por otro lado.**

**— ¿Quieres ir a almorzar conmigo, Miyako? —**Preguntó un muchacho.

**—No, gracias.**

**— ¿Me acompañas a una cena esta noche? —**Preguntó otro.

**—Gracias…pero no—**Se empezaba a hartar.

**— ¿Miyako me…?**

**— ¡No! —**Tosió**— Gra-Gracias—**Respondió con un leve tic en el párpado.

**— ¿No quieres…?**

**— ¡No quiero salir con nadie! ¿Está bien? —**Dijo entrando al aula que le tocaba: La de música.

**—Pero…**

**— ¡Que no! ¡Y ustedes no tienen clase aquí así que adiós!—**Les cerró la puerta.

**Dentro del aula.**

**—Dime que sí, Momoko**

**—No volveré a ser tu novia ¿Entiendes? Además, ¡Tú terminaste conmigo, Randy!**

**— ¡Lo sé, lo sé! Y fue un error ¿Me perdonas? **

**—Yo…**

**—No, no te perdona. Ahora aléjate de ella—**Se interpuso cierto pelirrojo.

**— ¿Y tú que te metes, Rowdy de pacotilla? —**Le respondió el muchacho**.**

**—Esto no es asunto tuyo, Brick—**Dijo la pelirroja con un aura de "Yo me hago cargo de esto".

**—No, sí lo es—**Se puso delante de ella de forma protectora contra el otro muchacho**—Deja de molestarla, estúpido. No te mereces que salga contigo, ella es mucho para ti ¿Me oyes? Lárgate**—_‹‹Y… sí, por esto es que me tiene embobada todo el día››_Pensaba ella.

**. . .**

**—Ay, dios ¡Estoy harta! —**Dijo la rubia haciendo una mueca de frustración y tirando sus cuadernos sobre su carpeta. Aunque música sea su curso preferido, tal parece que ese día no lo disfrutaría.

**— ¿Por la cantidad de idiotas que existen? —**Apareció Kaoru, sentándose en la carpeta de al lado. Felizmente se había logrado deshacer del castaño.

**—Pff Sí**

**—Las entiendo chicas…—**Entró la pelirroja a la conversación

**— ¡Muy bien, chicos! Debido a algunos problemas personales hoy no tengo nada preparado para la clase, así que pueden hacer lo que deseen—**Avisó la profesora apenas entró al salón, seguido de gritos eufóricos y uno que otro silbido de satisfacción. A la rubia se le ocurrió una idea.

**—Me quiero desquitar ¿Me acompañan?**

**—Con mucho gusto…—**Las tres le pidieron permiso a la maestra para utilizar algunos micrófonos que había en el salón y uno que otro instrumento que le pidieron a los Rowdy's que tocaran. Aunque, claro, no fue muy sencillo, sobre todo por el _verdecito._ Pero luego de un buen golpe en la cabeza por parte de Kaoru, bueno, aceptó a regañadientes. Eligieron una canción, se colocaron en sus puestos y empezaron_. ‹‹Todo sea por expulsar esta cólera de una forma no-violenta››_

**_Miyako.  
_****_Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like?  
_**_(¿Por qué siempre atraigo a chicos que no me gustan?)  
_**_I can always see 'em coming from the left and from the right  
_**_(Puedo verlos acercarse desde la izquierda y la derecha)__**  
I don't want to be a priss, I just try to be polite  
**__(No quiero ser una tonta, solo trato de ser educada)__**  
But it always seems to bite me in the…  
**__(Pero siempre parecen morder el…)_

Las chicas del aula enfocaron la vista en el espectáculo que acababan de montar y lo miraron extrañados, aunque también encantados de ver a la banda de chicos más ardientes del instituto tocar frente a sus ojos.

**_Kaoru.  
_****_Ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot  
_**_(Me preguntas por mi número. Sí, me has puesto en un aprieto)___**_  
You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not  
_**_(Creo que deberíamos conectarnos, pero creo que mejor no)___**_  
You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth  
_**_(Me dijiste "hola" y luego abriste la boca)_**_  
And that is when it started going south. Oh!  
_**_(Y es ahí cuando empezaste a irte lejos. Oh!)_

Los chicos, por otra parte, ya estaban babeando por las muchachas que le ponían la chispa al acto con sus hermosas voces. Ya que, claro, eran las más deseadas del lugar, aunque una de ellas aún no se diera mucha cuenta.

**_Momoko y Miyako_**

**_Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
_**_(Saca tus manos de mi cadera, o te golpeare en el labio)___**_  
Stop you're staring at my—҉Hey!  
_**_(Deja de mirarme—҉Hey!__**)  
Take a hint, take a hint  
**__(Capta la indirecta, capta la indirecta)_

Se juntaron espalda con espalda, para que luego la rubia se colocara al centro.

**_Miyako_****_  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
_**_(No, no puedes comprarme una bebida. Déjame decirte lo que pienso)_

La oji-verde se colocó al lado, robándole algo de atención. Su nuevo _hobbie_ de la muchacha era cantar en público, razón por la que no se negó.

**_Kaoru_****_  
I think you could use a mint  
_**_(Deberías usar una pastilla de menta)_

Momoko se les unió para la siguiente estrofa, poniéndole todo el sentimiento y enfocando la vista en su ex novio.

**_Las tres_****_  
Take a hint, take a hint. La, La, La...  
_**_(Capta la indirecta, capta la indirecta. La, la, la…)_**_  
T-take a hint, take a hint. La, La, La...  
_**_(Capta la indirecta, capta la indirecta. La, la, la…)_

Kaoru se acercó hacia Butch y empezó a moverse al son de la música mientras le despeinaba un poco el cabello, a lo que el chico estaba con un enorme signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza. Oh, sí. Obtener atención de esa forma realmente la hacía sentir estupenda.

**_Kaoru_**  
**_I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top  
_**_(Creo que todavía no lo has entendido, así que empecemos desde el principio)___**_  
You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop  
_**_(Me preguntaste cual era mi signo, y yo te dije "Basta")_**_  
And if I only had a dime for every name that you just dropped  
_**_(Y si me dieran un centavo por cada vez que te he rechazado)___**_  
You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht. Oh!  
_**_(Tú estarías aquí y yo en un yate. Oh!)_

Miyako la jaló hacia el centro, con la pelirroja, y juntas hicieron varios gestos acompañando cada palabra del coro.

**_Las tres.  
_****_Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
_**_(Saca tus manos de mi cadera, o te golpeare en el labio)___**_  
Stop you're staring at my— ҉Hey!  
_**_(Deja de mirarme— ҉Hey!__**)  
Take a hint, take a hint  
**__(Capta la indirecta, capta la indirecta)__**  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
**__(No, no puedes comprarme una bebida. Déjame decirte lo que pienso)__**  
I think you could use a mint  
**__(Deberías usar una pastilla de menta)__**  
Take a hint, take a hint. **_**_La, La, La...  
_**_(Capta la indirecta, capta la indirecta. La, la, la…)_**_  
T-take a hint, take a hint. La, La, La...  
_**_(Capta la indirecta, capta la indirecta. La, la, la…)_

Miyako se colocó entre Brick y Boomer, bailando mientras. Las otras dos se acercaron a sus respectivos problemas del salón y estando alrededor empezaron su tonada.

**_Kaoru y Momoko  
_****_What about "no" don't you get. So go and tell your friends  
_**_(¿Qué onda con el "no" que acabas de conseguir? Ve y dile a tus amigos que)__**  
I'm not really interested  
**__(No estoy realmente interesada)_

Desde el mismo lugar empezó a cantar.

**_Miyako_****_  
It's about time that you're leavin'  
_**_(Es hora de que te vayas llendo)___

Se colocó delante de Mitch y con el dedo índice le dio un leve empujón en el pecho.

**_Kaoru_****_  
I'm gonna count to three and…  
_**_(Voy a contar hasta tres y…)_

Desde diferentes puestos.

**_Las tres_****_  
Open my eyes and…You'll be gone  
_**_(Abriré mis ojos y…tú te habrás ido)_

Empezaron a caminar por el salón.

**_Intercalado  
҉ One ҉  
Get your hands off my—  
_**_(Saca tus manos de mi—)__**  
҉ Two **_**_ ҉ _**_**  
Or I'll punch you in the—  
**__(O te golpeare en el—)__**  
҉ Three**_****_**҉  
Stop your staring at my!  
**__(¡Deja de mirarme!)__**  
**_**_҉ Hey! _**_**҉ **_**_  
Take a Hint, Take a Hint_**

_(Capta la indirecta, capta la indirecta)_

Se volvieron a reunir donde estaban tocando los Rowdy's y dieron pequeños saltitos.

**_Todas  
_****_I am not your missing link  
_**_(Yo no soy tu eslabón perdido)___**_  
Let me tell you what I think  
_**_(Déjame decirte lo que pienso)_**_  
I think you could use a mint  
_**_(Deberías usar una pastilla de menta) ___**_  
Take a hint, take a hint!  
_**_(Capta la indirecta, capta la indirecta)_

Bailaron y bailaron mientras trataban de enfocar la vista en los imbéciles que las paraban fastidiando a diario._ ‹‹Grupo de niñatos antisociales››_

**_Take a hint, take a hint!  
_**_(Capta la indirecta, capta la indirecta)_

Todos aplaudían al compás de la canción y los aclamaban como si fueran la principal banda de moda en la ciudad.

**_Woaaaahhh!_**

**_Las tres  
Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
_**_(Saca tus manos de mi cadera, o te golpeare en el labio)___**_  
Stop you're staring at my— ҉ Hey!  
_**_(Deja de mirarme— ҉ Hey!__**)  
Take a hint, take a hint!  
**__(Capta la indirecta, capta la indirecta)  
__**҉ La, la, la…**_

**_T-Take a hint, Take a hint!  
_**_(Capta la indirecta, capta la indirecta)_**_  
҉ La, la, la…_**

Se oyeron una gran cantidad de aplausos y ovaciones, además de uno que otro silbido. Agradecieron y después de casi ser asfixiados por la maestra, que sacó fuerza y brazos de no sé dónde, empezaron a caminar hacia sus respectivos asientos.

Un muchacho castaño se acercó a la rubia, quien estaba esperanzada en que ahora la dejaran en paz por lo que le quedaba de vida.

**—Oye, Miyako**

**—Dime**

**— ¿Qué quisiste decir con esa canción? —**Rebalsaba tanta inocencia que a la rubia casi de la un _patatús _y se fue hacia atrás tipo anime.

**— ¡¿ESTÁS IDIOTA?! —**Y…_síp._ Ahí se iba la actitud de niña buena.

_‹‹A la mierda, seré un panda››_


End file.
